


Beauty.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Seeing the world through Dean’s eyes isn’t as black and white as you'd think, there are splashes of every colour.





	Beauty.

Dean knows most people look at him and see a neanderthal with a weapon obsession; hack and slash first, ask questions never. They don’t see his whip crack wit, his ability to build a solution to any problem out of bailing twine and electrical tape. They also don’t see his love of gorgeous things.

**Not** his Busty Asian Beauty collection, but the scant minutes of peace to indulge in his love of creativity.

Today they’re in Washington DC and Dean is admiring the way John Singer Sargent paints arms - the depth of grace in their frames.

Dean appreciates their beauty.


End file.
